


Art Subjects and how to kiss them.

by Tumbae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crypto is his favorite secret subject, Elliott Witt likes to draw, Elliott has a wink kink, M/M, Pre Relationship, You can't change my mind on this, short fic, uuuuh how do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbae/pseuds/Tumbae
Summary: Elliott Witt had a secret, he actually really liked to draw. Nerd thing to do he knew but, whatever man! He liked it! Had since he was a kid, just--doodling but still he was alright with it? What to draw though?akaElliott Witt is a simp for Crypto and likes to draw him it's his biggest secret. Too bad Crypto's good at finding secrets.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Art Subjects and how to kiss them.

Sitting on the ship to head to another planet was always the worst. Especially when Renee decided she was gonna nap and Path had run off with Rev to bother the other robot. Elliott was totally popular; he could talk to anyone whenever he wanted! They were just--the people he talked to the most. That and Ramya sure but--she was working on something and kept smacking him whenever he tried to bother her. So that was a no go. Elliott was sitting in his room on the ship, door open and looking around outside before grabbing up his tablet. Might as well… 

Elliott Witt had a secret, he actually really liked to draw. Nerd thing to do he knew but, whatever man! He liked it! Had since he was a kid, just--doodling but still he was alright with it? What to draw though? Elliott’s eyes scanned the ship, searching for a subject. He could draw Gibby, chilling on the couch with Ajay and Octavio but--hm, too many subjects and they moved around too much. They were all so animated, he’d rather a still subject. 

Elliott scanned the rest of the ship, he could see Bluth from here, they were just cutting away at a piece of wood in their hand. Relatively still. Hm. He continued to scan and that’s when his eyes stuck on Crypto of all things. The man was glaring down at a tablet in his hand, working on something no doubt. He always had a glare in his eyes when Elliott was around but like--it was kinda hot? Okay, he totally had a crush on the old man but who could blame him? He was really, really attractive. Even if he was soooo moody. 

Elliott settled in, shifting his body to face Crypto as he set to work, he drew lazy sketch lines to begin. Really just intending for this to be a relaxed drawing. His fingers on the pen shifted, taking a new angle as he started to work on details. Crypto’s eyes were his favorite to draw, always so intense. That dark gaze glaring down, reflected by the screen before him--man why was he so pretty? Elliott shifted his gaze, looking at the man’s lips and letting his eyes flick back down to the tablet, giving those pretty pink lips the extra attention they deserved as he lovingly stroked each line. Kissing those lips would probably be a dream--Crypto would probably bite him for it though.

Kinda hot? 

Elliott huffed, staring affectionately down at his loose sketch. He started working on Crypto’s hair then, working from memory a bit--he’d imagined running his fingers through those locks a thousand times after all. He glanced back up at Crypto again only to stall realizing the man was gone. “Wha--” 

“What are you doing?” Crypto’s voice cut through the fog of his mind making him jump and squawk, tablet going flying and skidding to a stop--right at Crypto’s feet where the man stood next to him glaring down. When had he walked in?! He watched with horror as Crypto kneeled down, grabbed the tablet, and glared down at it. “Is this me?” He asked, those intense eyes zeroing in on him and making him feel small. 

“Uuuuuhhhh, would you believe me if I said a blank screen?” Elliott asked with a high pitched nervous laugh, Crypto gave him a completely nonplussed look. “Uhm, uh, it’s--aaah,” Elliott floundered for something that didn’t sound completely creepy. 

“It’s me, you were drawing me.” Crypto finally said, looking down at the picture and frowning, “Do my lips really look like that?” He asked, fingers reaching up to touch said lips and oh my GOD how had he drawn Crypto’s lips? Had he done it wrong? Had they looked weird? Crypto’s sharp eyes cut up to his face again and Elliott felt his face burn. “Why are they so detailed? Spent a lot of time looking huh Witt?” Crypto asked, those same lips now stretching into a malicious smirk and Elliott was pretty sure he was going to die. 

“N-no--no, no, I just--I--” Elliott stammered, “Listen man, I don’t know! I just--like--drawing lips?” He settled on lamely, hoping Crypto believed him. 

“Mhmm,” Crypto said, reaching out to tap away at the keypad on Elliott’s door. The door slid shut and Elliott’s back straightened eyes going wide. Crypto was going to kill him, oh fuck, of fuck, he should totally scream right? The others would hear him and come running right? Crypto grabbed his chin then and Elliott flinched, eyes shutting tight waiting for the punch to his face. What he got instead was those lips, those lips--on his lips? Elliott’s eyes shot open, staring wide eyed at Crypto who had his eyes closed now and was kissing him much more softly than he’d have ever expected. 

Elliott melted into the kiss, eyes going half lidded before closing as he leaned in and surged into the kiss, deepening it. Crypto made a surprised sound but otherwise rolled with it, mouth opening easily to Elliott’s questing tongue. Elliott reached up with grabby hands, gripping at Crypto’s waist and pulling the man closer as he plundered his mouth with an eager tongue. Crypto made a noise then, a soft whimper before pulling back and glaring down at him again. “Th-that was nice.” Elliott said lamely, “Uh...why?” 

“Seemed like it was what you wanted,” Crypto said, placing the tablet back in his hands, “Besides, you’ve drawn me before. This is just the first time I confronted you.” He said cooly, pushing Elliott away by a hand on his forehead before smirking down at him. “I have eyes everywhere Witt.” Crypto hummed before turning and walking out of the room again as if he hadn’t just rocked Elliott’s world. 

Elliott let out a huffed laugh, eyes falling to the screen in his hand and his breath caught in his throat. His screen was black but more than that was Crypto’s logo dead center with the words, ‘After the match, come find me.’ Elliott swallowed thickly, heat burning his cheeks as he jerked his head up and saw Crypto looking back at him--back in his space again like nothing had happened. He winked--winked! Elliott’s face turned even hotter and he laughed nervously--wow, he was never more eager for a match to end than he was right now.


End file.
